world_of_thraefandomcom-20200215-history
Bestiary
D Devilspear Scorpion The Devilspear Scorpion is one of the larger species of arachnids that inhabit the deserts of Thrae, some females growing to be the size of some siege equipment. Males are smaller, and have noticeably thinner tails and thicker claws. Both male and female Devilspear scorpions are covered in a hard, black chitin, with a toughness that matches some lower-tier metals, like iron, and they seem to absorb heat almost entirely. Their name is derived from their sting - a single drop of the Devilspear's venom injected into the bloodstream causes the inner body temperature of mammals to rise uncontrollably, destabilizing homeostasis and going into heat stroke. In extreme cases, subjects of the venom have shown to have their innermost organs cooked by their own body temperature, namely the heart and pancreas. The venom's effects begin at around ten seconds, though some cases show it can take as long as thirty. The only known cure for the Devilspear scorpion's sting is the venom of the Glass Spider, whose cold properties counteract the effects of the scorpion's toxins. On a similar note, the Devilspear's venom works as an antidote for Glass Spider bites. Devilspear scorpions are often hunted - usually unsuccessfully - to harvest their venom for a potent poison, their chitin to make armor and weaponry, or their meat or eggs as a delicacy. Approach with extreme caution - or, preferably, not at all. Dragon White Dragon Blah blah blah stuff about white dragons goes here F Felhounds - (http://i.imgur.com/IYRg3L0.jpg) The Felhound is a vaguely canine creature, with many of the same mannerisms as a dog or a wolf. It is slightly larger than an average wolf, but holds little resemblance to one - if any at all. It is hairless, instead covered in a leathery skin that can come in a small variety of colors (blue, purple, white, black, and sometimes pink). It lacks eyes, but the sensory nodes all over its body give the Felhound an amazing sense of hearing. Rather than a muzzle, they have a black (always black) beak-like mouth that separates into three pieces, and it is great for tearing flesh and breaking bones. Like felines, they can "smell" with their mouths, tasting the air while they hunt. Speaking of hunting, that is a thing that they do in packs, usually consisting of no more than five Felhounds at one given time, and each pack always has an alpha male and a female. To kill prey, they utilize their razor-sharp, almost hoof-like claws to rip and tear into creatures. The Felhound's tail has multiple purposes - one, it can be used as a club, as the bones of tail are quite dense and can dish out quite a wallop. Two, its unique shape also gives the Felhound increased swimming ability, propelling it through the water much like a shark's tail would. Felhounds are sometimes domesticated, much like dogs. They are as loyal as a dog and will fight for their companions much like they would fight to protect their alpha male. (I will add onto this later, when I have an idea of where a Felhound trainer would live. Maybe somewhere in Briatha territory.) Some Felhounds are hunted for their leathery skin, which, when treated, makes for excellent, sturdy leather armor. Their tailbones make magnificent clubs, their claws can easily be made into daggers (or armor spikes, whatever you want), their skulls are quite the display piece, their sensory nodes are sometimes used in sense-enhancing potions, and the black market sells Felhound peens, claiming that eating them will give males "renewed vigor," if you know what I'm saying. Frost Worm Blah blah blah frost worms go here G Giant Spiders There are many immense arachnids in the world of Thrae, each dangerous and deadly in their own ways. Many are sought for for mounts, others are hunted for their strong, natural armor and defenses. Spider silk is amazingly comfortable, and spider fangs make great daggers. Even their eyes are potent ingredients in alchemy. Gargantuan Dragon-Eater The Gargantuan Dragon-Eater Tarantula is by far the largest of all spider species in Thrae, whose name is a bit of a misnomer - they eat drakes, not dragons. Found in the forested regions of Thrae, these arachnids grow to the size of minibuses - and that's without the legs. It's covered in coarse, dark hairs, each individually bristled with hooks that cause irritation to skin. Its fangs are like a pair of oral swords, growing at three to four feet long and are capable of injecting a neurotoxin that paralyzes you almost instantaneously - however, you still feel every bit of pain as it sucks out your insides. You'll just be powerless to stop it. These hulking brutes have a disadvantage, however - their eyesight is poor, they are rather slow, and are not the brightest of all spiders. Gargantuan Dragon-Eaters are sought as mounts, wrangled and sold at Ebonridge. Gilded Widows'♀'/Gilded Widowers'♂' These spiders are the rich spider-lover's dream; An immense widow spider, its legs, body, and abdomen plated in gold-trimmed steel. Its legs are long and sleek, with daggerpoint tips that could easily rip and tear into prey or unknowing pedestrians in the way. These are raised purely for being mounts, and are almost nowhere to be found in the wild. Their venom is the most potent of all the other spiders, able to kill a man within seconds if he is without the proper antidote. These spiders are extremely loyal to their given master, and will give their life to defend them. Truly, a worthy mount for any well-paying individual. Glass Spiders This particular species of arachnid gets its name from its appearance, though it is a bit of a misnomer - they look more like ice than glass, with a thin layer of frost covering their bodies. Typically located far to the north in the frozen wastes, they blend in exceedingly well with their surroundings, making them excellent ambush predators. Still, they are usually quite small, only ever growing as large as a small dog, if that. What makes them deadly to travellers is their venom - a deadly secretion that when it enters the bloodstream will begin to freeze the body from the inside out, while also causing immobilization and numbing of the skin. Small quantities are relatively harmless to people, but the spiders have a tendency to work in groups, appearing to be a sociable species, though this is not confirmed. Other information on them is limited, though there has been rumors of them possessing a hive-mind mentality - perhaps even having a queen. This, of course, is all speculation, and is not to be taken seriously. Diluted venom from the tail of a Devilspear Scorpion has been proven to be most useful in counteracting the effects of the Glass Spider's bite. Likewise, Glass Spider venom is carried by travelers through deserts to be used as an antitoxin to the Devilspear Scorpion's stings. Extreme caution is advised when dealing with this species. Grassland Striders The Grassland Strider is practically the go-to spider for most beginner adventurers needing a mount. It's fast, sleek, and generally inexpensive due to the high amount there are in both captivity and in the wild. They're about the size of a horse (legs excluded) and come in a variety of different colors and patterns. They are entirely nonvenomous, using sticky silk traps to catch and kill prey rather than toxins. While being the fastest of all of the other popular mounts, they are also the most likely to turn on or abandon their owners, known to be argumentative in most occasions. Use caution when dealing with this creature, even if it is tamed. Prairie Hoppers Prairie Hoppers are the smallest of the popular mount spiders, the largest growing to be the size of a pony. As the name suggests, they are amazing leapers, able to leap across a lake like it was a puddle. They're even good at landing, as legs make great shock absorbers. Their bites aren't dangerous - while venomous, they administer so little of their toxin that it is harmless to humans. However, they tend to pin down their prey and rip them to shreds with their fangs, so they aren't exactly harmless, per se. Since they aren't very large, they can't hold very big people, or multiple small people, or large amounts of cargo... really, they're only good for lightweights. Very popular among the more shady types, as these spiders' footsteps can barely be heard when leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Keep that in mind if you hear a bump in the night... Giant Pangolin-Mole A species of mole limited to the Forest of Thorns, it has adapted quite well to its rather pointy environment. Its hide is thick, hard, and very tough - on its back. Underneath, you'll find it to be just as squishy as any other creature. The moles are quite large and tend to be nocturnal, hiding underground during the day. Their claws are sharp - designed for tearing apart both flesh and the roots of the trees there, which are rather tough as well. The species is aggressive in the evenings, but fears light - use this to your advantage. Pangolin-Mole leather is commonly used across Thrae for making leather armor - while the topside is excellent for providing defense, the underside proves useful for joints, being soft and pliable. It is highly valued due to the difficulty in acquiring it and its relative rarity. Smal Fathach, a cyclops local to the Forest of Thorns, has been killing large numbers of Pangolin-Moles, seeing as recently there has been a bit of a population boom. The greatest tip for dealing with Pangolin moles is flipping them over. Once on their backs, they are relatively helpless and can be killed easily. Actually flipping them is another matter - they are quite large, around the size of a large dog. Caution is advised when dealing with this species. N Necrotipede Scolopendra Thanatosa In the swampy regions of Thrae, there is a creature so aggressive and deadly that most travelers steer clear of the dense, muck-filled biomes. This creature is the Necrotipede - a gargantuan arthropod with dozens of legs and a serious hatred for anything made of meat. They're bigger and scarier than any other arthropod in Thrae, the largest growing to be long enough to encircle a house and wide enough to cover a war elephant. When hunting, they use their many limbs to immobilize prey, their venomous bite to paralyze them and cause a lasting, burning pain, and their spit to cover potential food in an enzyme that causes quick necrosis to any biological material it touches. Said material will rot to the point of liquefaction, and the Necrotipede will slurp it up into its toothless mouth, many times leaving clean-picked bones or carapaces. Necrotipedes are extremely sensitive to smell and sound, and can track a mouse from a kilometer away. This is also a weakness for them - loud sounds or potent smells can cripple their senses and give the would-be prey a chance to escape. Necrotipedes also lack eyes completely, and many times use ripples in the water to track aquatic animals. These creatures are to be dealt with extreme caution and killed with extreme prejudice - or, better yet, let's just not go near them whatsoever. R Remorhaz W Category:Resources